


BEAUTIFUL  BOY

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Superhusbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Escribi este pequeño fic mientras escuchaba a John Lennon :), es una tierna historia de Steve , Tony y su pequeño Peter.





	BEAUTIFUL  BOY

BEAUTIFUL BOY  
Estar lejos de casa siempre era muy duro de resistir; Steve meditaba en esto recostado en su tienda ubicado en medio de la nada, en una ubicación estrictamente clasificada en una secreta misión asignada por SHIELD; llevaba en ella casi tres semanas y parecía que debía quedarse al menos tres semanas más.  
Tomo el sofisticado artefacto que Tony le había dado, recordó cuidadoso las indicaciones.  
-Ok E.T. , si quieres llamar a casa solo presiona este botón y veras la habitación de Peter- Presiono entonces el dichoso botón y una proyección holográfica apareció mostrándole, en efecto, la habitación del pequeño Peter; estaba en penumbras y sonrió al ver al bebe retorcido en la cuna, envuelto en mantas multicolores y muñecos de felpa de todos los animales conocidos por el hombre, hizo una nota mental para contener a Tony de comprarle mas juguetes al infante.  
Adoptar a Peter había sido un proceso muy complicado, resulto que el dinero, poder y popularidad de Tony no hicieron más que retrasar el asunto y tras meses de pelear, reclamar y patear traseros conservadores en el senado al fin, él bebe había llegado a sus vidas.  
Llego el pequeño a su vida como un meteorito, moviendo por completo su mundo y llenándolo de una espontaneidad y luz inimaginables, tener un hijo era para él la cosa más gratificante que le había pasado, un amor solo comparable con el que sentía por Tony, una necesidad inmensa de ser mejor, de ser más grande, de hacer cada cosa motivada por el amor a su pequeña familia.  
La historia del menor los hizo enamorarse de el al instante, el pequeño había nacido en uno de los hospitales destruidos en el incidente de Nueva York y quedo huérfano justo el día de su nacimiento, el bebe lucho por su vida bajo una montaña de escombros hasta que fue rescatado, al verlo en los cuneros no dudaron ni un segundo, ese era su hijo.  
Ahora tenía una familia y jamás en su vida imagino que llegaría a sentirse tan pleno y feliz, al ver aquel panorama deseo como nunca volver a casa, suspiro , en eso él bebe en la cuna se removió y empezó a llorar; había algo en su llanto que era desgarrador, su pequeño rostro se cubría de tristeza y las lágrimas caían en abundancia por sus mejillas , Steve pensaba que Peter de alguna forma, debía sentirse aun amenazado por las terribles condiciones en las que había nacido, eso despertaba en él un increíble sentido de protección.  
A los pocos segundos del llanto las luces de la habitación se encendieron y Steve observo a Tony entrar a tropezones, con la cara adormilada y las marcas de la almohada en su rostro, sin duda inmediatamente atraído por el llanto del menor.  
-Hey bebe, ¿qué sucede?- Lo observó tomar al pequeño con una delicadeza exagerada, lo arrulló despacio. Si le permitían ser sincero consigo mismo al principio Steve no sabía que resultaría de la adopción con Tony. Tony que era un hombre eternamente ocupado, ensimismado siempre en sus cosas y proyectos, Steve temió por un momento que para su pareja él bebe resultara una emoción pasajera, un acontecimiento novedoso que pasaría después de un tiempo; cuan equivocado estaba.  
Tony añoraba esto más de lo que el mismo comprendía, cuando el pequeño Peter estuvo en sus brazos ambos crearon un lazo inmediato, una simbiosis natural y vio con tranquilidad como Tony lloraba mientras cargaba al bebe por primera vez, como si hubiera al fin logrado llenar un hueco en su vida, uno que creyó jamás llenaría.  
-¿Extrañas a Steve verdad? Yo también cariño- Tony camino por la habitación y se sentó en la silla mecedora junto a la cuna, acunando al bebe y mirándolo con una adoración que Steve solo había visto en los ojos de Tony al observarle.  
-Papa esta allá afuera salvando el mundo pero no tarda en regresar cariño, mientras tenemos que ser buenos chicos y esperar con paciencia. ¿Sabes lo que es la paciencia?- Peter miraba a Tony con sus ojos enormes y almendrados, con toda la atención que su pequeño cuerpo de un año de vida podía generar.  
Steve observaba aquello con una sensación extraña en el pecho, algo entre la melancolía y la felicidad.  
-Bueno hijo la paciencia es lo que tuve que poner en práctica para lograr que llegaras a vivir con nosotros- Acerco su mano a Peter, este de inmediato apretó su dedo índice con su pequeña mano.  
-Papa Steve siempre me decía que fuera paciente porque pues, bueno ya te darás cuenta pero yo soy un poco loco…siempre quiero hacer mi voluntad, Dios quiera tú seas más como papa Steve y seas todo un caballero…-Acarició las hebras suaves como algodón del cabello del pequeño, su cabello prometía ser quizás un rubio cenizo o un castaño rojizo, ambos sabían que su pequeño sería un chico apuesto.  
-Porque tu papa es todo un caballero, un soldado fuerte y muy valiente, siempre hace lo correcto y es un poco aburrido- Steve rio al escuchar a Tony susurrarle a Peter, como si temiera ser escuchado.  
-Así que mi niño querido no tienes nada que temer, puedes dormir tranquilo porque nosotros te cuidamos-Tony se mecia con el pequeño en sus brazos mismo que empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos.  
\- Oh Peter, no puedo esperar a que crezcas un poco y me permitas enseñarte todo lo que se y demostrarte cuanto te amamos hijo… ¿serás un chico paciente verdad?- El pequeño cerro sus ojos y bostezo, Tony sonrió enternecido besando su frente.  
El pequeño Peter cayó dormido en los brazos de su padre, este lo coloco de nuevo con cuidado en la cuna y salió de la habitación, Steve corto la proyección.

A la mañana siguiente Tony entre abrió los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del leve balbuceo de Peter, se encontró con la maravillosa visión de Steve recostado a su lado, con su uniforme puesto y la barba algo crecida, con Peter en sus brazos.  
-¿Steve?...¿qué haces…- Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordad lo que Steve le había indicado que duraría la misión, si su memoria no fallaba , y nunca lo hacía, aún faltaban tres semanas.  
-No podía esperar más para estar con ustedes- Estiro su brazo para alcanzar a Tony, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con cuidado, mientras Peter jugueteaba feliz rodeado por sus dos padres, aún era muy pequeño para comprender que nadie lo amaría y cuidaría como ellos mismo lo harían.


End file.
